1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus and a method for controlling a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The pixels of a display apparatus consume a large amount of power. Reducing power consumption continues to be a focus of system designers. This is especially true for portable display apparatuses which are often battery driven.